


flashlight

by astrocos (Piercy_wearcy)



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piercy_wearcy/pseuds/astrocos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James just isn't enough for Aleks and he's forced to face it through the bright sound of a girls laughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	flashlight

James sighs as he absentmindedly scrolls through his twitter feed, glancing periodically at Aleks passed out on the couch beside He was one engrossed in the movie playing on their television but his focus shifted when Aleks’ posture began to slump, roommates shouldn’t like each other, it’s simple as that.

But when James woke up in pain from his back for the third day in a row it was Aleks who made him forget, the sight of the lank Russian sitting on the kitchen counter in his boxers sluggishly eating a bowl of cereal over his phone made things feel okay, domesticated. In the moment right now James felt okay, he was calm and content, a feeling he often forgot in a stressful or sad time without the source of his light there with him.

Many times he’s tried to tell Aleks, to make his feelings clear to Aleks, to make him understand that he needs Aleks. It always ended in crying along into an empty apartment when Aleks ducks out for a drink with friends, or he spends the night at his girlfriends, Aleks’ love is something he just can’t achieve.

James shifts his position on the couch slowly as not to disturb its other occupant, he taps his phones screen lightly opening up the camera app. Panic sets in making his heart beat a mile a minute like his house mate usually does, what if Aleks wakes up or finds the photo somehow? James pushes all his thoughts aside and just takes the photo promptly shaking Aleks awake, turning off the abandon movie and sending each other off to their respective rooms.

Days pass and the picture of Aleks makes its way to being taped to the side of James’ night stand, mornings are met with smiles when he rolls over to see the others face beside him. The only word that comes to mind to describe the feelings that come to him in their short interactions, long deep conversations and late nights of movies, happy.

\----

James isn’t mad, he isn’t upset, he’s sad. He smiles as Aleks introduces his new girlfriend, shaking her hand politely he turns back to his game moving at a delayed time to the rest of the world. Aleks and his girl walk out of glass door leading out into the deck, faint laughing and the unmistakable stench of cigarette smoke overwhelm his senses.

He was too late for Aleks, not enough, not worth it. Standing up James makes a quick escape to his room blaming the tears pricking the corners of his eyes on the smoke filling the living room, shutting the door behind him he cries.

\----

There’s no escape to the sound of feminine laughter plaguing his thoughts, tainting his dreams, making him face the facts of something he’ll never be. Good enough for Aleks.

Light streams through his blinds like it always does when she’s over, the patio lights on high so they can still see each other in the dead of night. They laugh and talk for hours outside and James is forced to listen in the safety of his own room. Three months of this is proving too much for him, each night he promised himself that tomorrow he will tell him, but when he sees him smile and laugh with her making him happier than he ever could have he loses his edge, he hates it.

\-----

James likes going out with their old high school friends, most of them went their separate ways leaving their town behind but a few got stuck in the loop of the city. Here he sits in an uptown apartment getting completely smashed to try and forget the train wreck of a life that he is living, Jordan asks him why he’s so upset lately and he sure as hell lets him know. Jordan pats his back and consoles him as James blurts out his life plagued by the lack of Aleks, he only looks up when he hears an all too familiar voice mumble “God James why didn’t you tell me sooner” followed by a brief tender kiss


End file.
